


What You Do To Me

by FandomStar



Category: Charité | Charité at War (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, First Meetings, Hinted Arrest, Internal Monologue, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Martin POV, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Relationship, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: Martin has a lot to process after he first meets Otto
Relationships: Otto Marquardt/Martin Schelling
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	What You Do To Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a thing I needed to write. Idk.  
> Come join us on the Charité Discord! https://discord.gg/2BkMVe

Martin was screwed. Well and truly.

One day. A combined total of one and a half hours working together. That was apparently all it took for Martin to develop a fondness for the student apprentice on his ward.

He sighed. He sat on his bed and did nothing more.

It was dangerous for him to feel this much toward Otto Marquardt, let alone anything more, which was becoming more and more feasible the longer he thought on what he felt.It was dangerous not only for himself, but for Otto as well if anyone thought that it was even slightly possible the young man felt similarly. 

That couldn’t happen. Martin wouldn’t allow Otto to suffer due to his idiotic passing infatuation. But it also seemed impossible to go through with his usual plan of avoiding the men he found attractive, because this particular man appeared to be naturally friendly and social - an extrovert by definition. When someone like that decided that you were their friend, there was no avoiding them.

So, Martin was stuck. And he was screwed, though fortunately - or unfortunately depending on where you stood - not in the vulgar sense.

Frustrated, he tugged his tie from his neck and unclipped his braces from his trousers. He was tired of being scared, but he didn’t know how to not be scared yet still have his sense of self-preservation.

A part of Martin wanted to blame Otto for this. He hadn’t thought about these things for at least a year, but at the first appearance of a cute guy who seemed to be the most genuine person he had met in a long time all of his thoughts went wild, going back to places he had sworn never to return to again. His ex, his arrest, the initial interrogation and those that have followed, the trial.

Martin hastily unbuttoned his shirt to distract himself, before going to grab himself a vest and loose trousers to sleep in. After taking his glasses off and pulling the vest on, he scrubbed his hands against his face. He couldn’t go through that again - there’d be no way out next time - but he  _ knew _ , somehow, that he would if Otto asked it of him. For the second time that night, he groaned in defeat. If his feelings were that deep already, after knowing Otto for only a day, he’d be a fool to believe that he would be spared of heartbreak.

Aggressively, he unlaced his leg and changed into his night trousers. Keeping the light above his bed on, he laid down. Despite knowing it would be a fruitless endeavour, Martin closed his eyes to make his half-hearted attempt at sleep.


End file.
